The More Of Us- Rewrite
by damthatscrash
Summary: When Norrisville High takes notice of a dangerous lack of students, they search for students by beginning an exchange program. When other schools hear of this, they immediately volunteer to get rid of their most disruptive, destructive, and troubled students. What happens when they meet each other? (Multi-x-over, listed in chapter #1) (Rewrite of OG story)
1. Decisions Are Made

**This is a rewrite of the first chapter of "The More Of Us", some parts will be modified, as well as some characters will be modified. I do not own DP, RC:9GN, AD:JL, SVTFOE, Miraculous Ladybug, WOWP, KP, or The Thundermans, I also do not own any future shows, books, movies, etc. that may be added later on. Some ships are crossover ships who I thought were cute together when I first made it, along with some ships removed from it (I tried to ship Nico with a girl, I'm so disappointed in my younger self, let my gay bean be gay already!) So here it is. (BTW since Norrisville is originally based on a city in Oklahoma, let's just say it's in Oklahoma)**

 _ **Norrisville High School: 14:30 (2:30pm), July 15th**_

A blonde haired man made his way to a conference room in Norrisville High School, an emotionless expression on his face as his eyes briefly glow a blood like color, turning back to his regular blue eyes before anybody would notice. A devious smirk played on his lips as he entered the room, shaking his associates hands before the principal of said school walked in, taking his seat at the large table. Everybody else around the table took their assigned seats as well, waiting patiently for the principal to explain the meaning of this meeting. The principal quickly sighed before he began to speak, "As you all know, last year, a total of 400 students attended the full school year, which is far below the amount we need to continue onto this year. Student numbers are dropping extremely low, as well as funding from the county. We must find a way to bring more students into our education system before time runs out."

Faculty members in the room looked at each other wearily, worried for their jobs. Many had ideas in their heads, some of which may not work, and others what the future may become. The few faculty members left did indeed have a low weekly salary at the moment, close to the amount a part time fast food restaurant employee would make hourly, however, most had no other place to work, or are struggling to find another job. "Sir, if I may suggest, what if we became a K-12 school rather than just high school?" A female teacher suggested, some others nodding along. The blonde man only scoffed at the idea, awaiting the principals response.

"Ms. Sylvia, as much of a great idea as that is, we would have to hire more staff than intended, as well as make new lesson plans, new scheduling, and all in all, a larger amount of funding. And if we go through said idea, some teachers would have to take care of the children rather than their regular classes. I'm supposing you'd rather teach your regular senior classmen then kindergartners, correct?" Her eyes widened, nodding her head.

"Mr. Slimovitz, this school was made to be a boarding school, correct?" The blonde man spoke, mocking Principal Slimovitz's last sentence.

"Why yes, yes it was. And your point, Justin Deon?" Justin smirked.

"Well, as you know, schools that participate in exchange programs do get provided with around $50,000 more than those who do not, as well as have dorms that are paid for by the county. My suggestion to you? If this school were to have an exchange program of around 3,000 students, we would have enough students to teach and stay a school for years following, as well as be provided as an overflow school for those who are crowded with old students from our school." The faculty members were shocked at this idea, others smiling brightly at the idea; especially since that meant teachers would be paid more than ever before.

"That's brilliant!" Principal Slimovitz exclaimed, "I must alert the board immediately. Meeting dismissed."

 _ **Casper High, 07:47, July 28th**_

A raven haired teenage boy walked into Casper High, dark circles under his eyes. He yawned as a raven haired girl and his hat adorning friend walked toward him. "Danny, did you get _any_ sleep last night?" Danny shook his head, yawning as he did so.

"Skulker decided to wake me up for a midnight hunt. Don't worry about it Sam-"

"Why shouldn't I worry?" Sam interrupted him, "Tucker and I are always here to help, why didn't you ask us?" Tucker and Sam waited for an answer, their half ghost friend thinking of an excuse.

"You guys needed sleep for the first day of school, I didn't want to ruin your sleep." He shrugged.

Sam glared at him, ready to protest when an announcement came on over the intercom system. "Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Daniel Fenton to the principal's office, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Daniel Fenton to the principal's office." Sam, Tucker, and Danny looked to each other, all wondering what they did this time.

The three walked in silence, the A-listers in the hallway suspicious of their upcoming office visit, "Well if it isn't Fenturd and his little sidekicks" Dash spoke, his voice raspy, yet high pitched, as usual.

"We're not sidekicks, Dash" Sam responded bitterly, Danny simply moving things along as he pulled her away from the jock, grabbing her by the wrist and motioning for Tucker to follow.

Despite hearing the jock's taunting, Danny walked as quickly to the principal's office as possible, letting go of Sam's wrist when they stood by the door. "I didn't need your help, Danny," Sam glared at the raven haired boy, "You obviously don't need ours."

"Look, I'm sorry," Danny yawned, "You and Tucker needed sleep more than I did."

"If anything, you need more sleep than the two of us combined, Danny," Tucker cut into the conversation, "You need to take a break for once," Danny tried to speak for himself, Tucker talking over him. "You've been fighting ghosts non-stop"

"Tucker and I can take the job for at least the next month, and you can only help if it's important, got it?" Danny tried to speak, until same repeated herself, "Got it?!" Danny nodded nervously before hearing their names announced again.

Finally, Tucker opened the door into their principal's office. The first the trio could see was their parents sitting by each other around Principal Ishiyama's desk, Sam's grandma and Danny's sister, Jazz, sitting off to the side. Sam's and Danny's parents were already fighting, Tucker's mom and dad trying their best to calm the four of them down. Grandma Manson and Jazz were getting acquainted with each other, Principal Ishiyama awkwardly watching the parents fight. When the three got into their principal's sight, she instantly felt relief. "Daniel, Samantha, Tucker, take a seat with your parents."

The only thing they could do was look toward each other and ask the same question-

 _ **Tribeca Prep, 08:03, July 21st**_

"What the hell did we do now?!" A raven haired girl questioned to her best friend, a brunette teenage girl in a strange outfit.

"Alex, what did _you_ do now?" The brunette changed the question and redirected it to her best friend, Alex.

"I haven't played one prank in the past week, so in complete honesty, I have no idea, Harper." Alex looked into Principal Laritate's office to see not only her whole family, but Harper's as well. "I've never done something that was so bad, they called my whole family. It's usually just mom and dad, the usual rant, blah blah blah." She quickly hid behind the wall, only to turn back to see her principal looming over her.

She guiltily smiled before she was pulled into the office along with Harper. She was immediately met with her brother's gaze, her mother and father looking toward her. "Hi mom, hey dad" She spoke innocently, her older brother, Justin, scoffing, while her younger brother, Max, paid close attention to his iPhone 6S.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo, you better have a good explanation-" Her mother was soon cut off by Principal Laritate.

"On the contrary, Miss Russo, your daughter and her friend are not in trouble." Justin turned his attention toward Alex, surprised his sister wasn't caught into some sort of trouble. "In fact, it is quite the opposite. Mr and Mrs Russo, Mr and Mrs Finkle, your daughters have been offered to join an exchange between public schools around the world and Norrisville High School in Oklahoma. They will be living at the school year round and will be offered to leave for holidays with family."

The Russo's looked to each other, exchanging looks between each other and Alex, Mr Russo finally getting the courage to say, "It's a boarding school, isn't it? I know she was in trouble-"

"Not a boarding school, a school to not only help with the overflow of students in schools recently, but also for a better learning experience. I hope you will accept this offer."

"But of course Mr Laritate! When will the girls need to be ready?" Mrs Finkle questioned. The Russo family was still in shock, thinking over all the possibilities that could happen with Alex in another state 24/7.

"They leave on August 2nd for a 4 am flight to Oklahoma, set for an arrival around 7:30 am. First day of school for them would be Monday the 7th, and good news for Alex, she will not be required to attend school until then." Alex smiled brightly at that idea, Harper beaming. "Alex, Harper, you may both go home now if you choose. I can't believe I'm saying this, but the school will miss you two, including Alex" The two couldn't even hear their former Principal over the sound of his office door closing, cheers from them both echoing in the hallways.

 _ **Middleton High School, 13:47 (1:47 PM), August 1st**_

"What do you mean you're not going with?" The infamous Kim Possible asked her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. "This is the opportunity of a lifetime, Ron"

"My parents won't let me leave, KP. I want to go with you so badly, but they're making me stay back" Ron's face showed an array of emotions; anger, sadness, and jealousy especially. Ron placed his pale hand on Kim's cheek, her fiery red hair falling onto his hand.

Ron took her hair and placed it behind her ear, giving her a quick and loving kiss before she had to get into her mother's car, which first destination was her home, and the second to the airport to catch a late night plane to Norrisville, Oklahoma. When the two pulled away, their foreheads rested on each others, taking one more loving gaze into each other's eyes. "I'll call you everyday after school and I'll see you on missions, okay?" Kim smiled sadly, hoping what she said would remain true.

"Call me the moment before you board and the second after you land, I don't care what time it is." Ron pecked her lips, staying exactly where he stood as he watched the love of his life leave before his very eyes. He sighed sadly, a naked mole rat on his shoulder, who seemed awfully blue as well, "I know Rufus, I'm gonna miss her too."

 **Okay, I already personally prefer this over the original one, probably cause I love the thoughts I had on the first one, and now I can finally portray them right. Tune in for more chapters as soon as (Kim) possible.**


	2. Not The Most Normal Bunch

**Second Chappie already, I'm making some good process! I decided to have Cruz in this chapter and have her go at the same time as everyone else, so there will be a few illusions to the Young Justice team, as well as the Percy Jackson Series, which will both be more involved in this story later on. (P.S. Cruz no longer has her dragon side, she's still the daughter of who she's the daughter of, still part siren, and still part ghost, though she is very different then how she was before, more realistic) (Another thing, Star has gone through everything in the show except Star did not kill Toffee, she only stopped him for the time being, so he's still of concern) Here ya go.**

 _ **François Dupont Collège, 12:25, July 19th**_

As the lunch bell echoed throughout the halls of François Dupont, an all call sounded afterwards, "Adrien Agreste, Alya Cesaire, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and Nino Lahiffe, please report to Mr. Damocles office, thank you."

Marinette, a raven haired teenage girl with blue bell eyes, looked at her friend Alya, her hispanic ombre haired best friend, before wondering aloud, "What do they need us for, Alya?" In fluent French, her friend responding in the same language,

"We won't know till we get there, girl. Must be something if Adrien's involved." Her best friend spoke in a teasing manner, the ravenette blushing at the name of her all time crush. Before Mari could react, Alya had already grabbed her wrist and dragged her back upstairs to Mr. Damocles office. Standing near the door stood Adrien, a blonde haired, green eyes model, and Nino, Adrien's best friend. "Hey Adrien, how's it going?" Alya questioned her BFF's crush, who at the moment was talking to Nino. He quickly turned around to see the two, smile spreading across his face rapidly.

"Hey Alya, hey Marinette, it's going good, you?" Adrien responded, a smile crossing his face as the shy girl and her rambunctious friend saw him and Nino, Marinette's cheeks quickly turning a dark red color. Alya caught a glance at her best friend and her blushing mess, she automatically knew just how she was going to react and fought back a facepalm.

"Y-your f-fi- I m-mean I-I'm f-fine, h-how are y-you? No w-wait you a-already said y-you were g-good-" Marinette stuttered as she attempted to speak to Adrien, a nervous smile across her face as Alya interrupted her, quickly saving their conversation.

"We're doing great, how are you, Nino?" She looked expectantly at Nino, who was currently holding back a laugh at Marinette's actions, which stopped the moment Alya sent a glare that could rival Adrien's father's Nino's way. She smirked as the smile was wiped off his face in record time, Marinette obviously annoyed by her own attempt at speaking to the young Agreste.

"I'm cool" Nino tried his best to keep a straight face in front of Adrien to remove any suspicion of Marinette's feelings, which Adrien surprisingly has yet to catch on to. A quick moment of silence spread across the group when none of them knew how to start another conversation. After a good solid minute and a half, Nino spoke up, clearing his throat. "We should head in now" The group nodded instantly, Alya grabbing the door handle and opening it.

A bulky man by the name of Mr. Damocles sat in his office chair, a pencil in hand. He smiled under his long grey and black beard, warm auburn eyes sending a welcoming vibe to all who looked in them. "Miss Cesaire, Miss Dupain-Cheng" He nodded at the two girls, who nodded back in reply, "Mister Agreste, Mister Lahiffe" He nodded to the boys as well, Adrien nodding back while Nino simply made a peace sign with his fingers, as if to say hello. "Your parental figures will be here shortly, please take a seat."

As the group sat down in some empty seats up against the wall, they could only hope they didn't break any rules or got on Chloe's bad side, but since Adrien was with them, they doubted Chloe had anything to do with it. A nervous look between the four settled in quickly as Adrien's father arrived, meaning this was no laughing matter.

 _ **Echo Creek Academy, 09:34, July 23rd**_

Students buzzed around the outdoor courtyard as students caught up with each other from summer vacation, most surrounding a beaming blonde with hair like rapunzel, diamond blue eyes shimmering in the daylight. A colorful wand could be seen in her left hand, a red headband with demon horns adorning her head while hearts adorned each cheek on her face. Soon a brunette teenage boy came by, pulling her away from the rest of the crowd, cautiously looking in every direction before speaking to her in a closed off area, "Did you already forget what your mom said?" He asked, almost in sarcasm.

The blonde girl crossed her arms as she stared at the boy, "She said don't let anybody _else_ know about my magic, they already knew from when I first came here, Marco." She smiled at his concern, her heart's slightly becoming a darker pink than they usually were.

"I'm just worried, Star. Toffee's still out there, he could be watching at any moment-" Marco rambled, speed talking in attempt to express his worry for the future Queen of Mewni.

Star cut him off with a small giggle, ruffling his dark brown hair, "Marco, I'll be fine. I got this baby to help me," She held up her wand, showing an example of her secret weapon. Marco smiled as Star took his jacket and put it on herself, zipping it up. The fire alarm red hoodie was obviously too big for the petite princess and drooped over her body, covering her dress entirely. She began to walk around, shouting in the hallway, "Out of the way, undercover princess coming!" Marco following suit.

An announcement sounded throughout the courtyard, an all call for Star and Marco in place. Star looked at Marco strangely, wondering why they were being summoned. The two both stopped what they were doing and headed for the Principal's office, Marco looking at Star worriedly. When Marco opened the door, he allowed Star to walk in first, Star muttering a thank you as she saw the Diaz family sitting by the desk. "Are you absolutely sure of this Principal Skeeves?" Mrs. Diaz questioned Principal Skeeves, her hair pulled back in it's usual low ponytail. Her husband sat next to her, concern spread over his face.

"I think it is a wonderful idea for the two, Mrs. and Mr. Diaz. I am well aware of the distance between California and Oklahoma, but I assure you your son should be able to help Star in the new area." He moved his attention to the door to see Marco and Star standing in utter confusion, "Ms. Butterfly and Mr. Diaz, you may take a seat."

The two sat down in some empty seats, both worried during a brief silence that spread between the whole lot. Star interrupted the silence by wondering aloud, "What's an oak-la-home-a?" The blonde looked around the room in curiosity, hoping it wasn't anything dangerous.

Mr. Diaz sighed and looked toward what felt like was his adopted daughter, sorrow filling his mind with the thought he may not see her again, "Oklahoma is where you two will be living for this school year"

Star still looked quite confused, but Marco knew just what was going on. Marco's face filled with utter shock, thoughts running through his mind in waves. All Marco could think was how this could effect Star from hiding from Toffee, he hoped this could benefit them in a way, possibly giving them a fresh start. The whole Diaz family did nothing but worry about Star with this new found information, Star only able to respond with, "What's going on?"

 _ **Hiddenville High**_ _ **, 10:53, July 17th**_

Phoebe was having a boring first day of her Junior year in High School. Sure, some of her teachers were nice, others not the best, but all day she hasn't seen Cherry. At the moment, she's sitting in her 4th period English class, continuously telling herself to not use her telekinesis on the clock to finish the class as soon as possible. Since it was the first day, she was stuck with 5th grade level 'review' worksheets that were supposedly from last year, though last year she was sure she didn't have a test on the difference between 'there', 'their, and 'they're', but apparently that's just her. She looked at her new teacher as he reached for his classroom phone, speaking to what sounded like Principal Bradford. After a few seconds of conversation, her teacher hangs up the phone and looks to Phoebe, speaking in a bored monotone voice, "Phoebe, go see Principal Bradford. Bring your things, you'll be in there for quite some time."

Stares from about the classroom landed on Phoebe as she got over her quick shock, packing up her belongings. Phoebe could feel the stares as if they burnt through her skin, trying her best to ignore them as she turned in the review worksheet she finished during the first five minutes of class, quickly leaving the classroom. As she stepped in the hallway, she realized how empty it really was, silence filling the entire school. She could see the Florida sun shine through the windows along the school's corridors, a shadow around the Principal's office due to lack of light. She nervously opened the door to the Principal's office to see a few familiar faces.

A short haired blonde by the name of Cherry sat in one of the chairs around Principal Bradford's desk, the others occupied by Cherry's parents and Phoebe's parents, Phoebe's twin brother, Max Thunderman, sitting in a chair against the wall. Cherry turned at the sound of a door opening and closing, smiling immediately as she saw her superpowered best friend. Phoebe smiled back, quickly taking her seat in the empty chair beside her twin, who at the moment was intent on playing a game on his phone. Her Principal was already speaking to the parents, Phoebe listening in from the middle of their conversation, "-their flight will come in on August 3rd at 6am, arrive in Oklahoma after 3 hours of being in the air, and their first day of school will be on August the 7th."

"School in Oklahoma? Mom, dad, Cherry and I are going to a new school?" Phoebe questioned, quickly catching on with excitement present in her voice. Her twin brother scoffed from the side, Phoebe quickly looking toward him, "What? Jealous I get to go to another state without mom and dad?" Cherry looked at Phoebe nervously, as if she knew something Phoebe didn't.

"No, annoyed at how clueless you can be," Max looked towards his twin sister, an evil-like grin across his face, "Cherry, you, _and_ I are all going." He stood up, walking toward her with his arms crossed, his weight shifted on his left leg.

"Do I really have to go with _him_?" Phoebe looked toward her parents, motioning toward her brother with a scowl on her face. Hank and Barb Thunderman could only look towards each other with concern, worried of how their kids would act without them being there, they already argue with them there in the first place. Things could only get worse from here.

 _ **Millard Filmore High School, 07:15, July 29th**_

The bell rang loudly throughout the bust New York high school, a skateboard falling to the ground with a bang. The skateboards owner picked up his skateboard, a dragon design revealed on the bottom. The owner quickly dropped it to the ground and pushed off, riding it to his 1st period classroom, his black hair with green ends slightly moving through the wind. A girl walked by, a specialized phone in hand as she walked the opposite way. They quickly crossed paths, her long turquoise hair swishing for a hot second from his intense speed, her immediate reaction to turn around coming into play, "Can you be a bit more careful on that thing, Jake? Somebody could get hurt, that being either me or you."

The boy, who was now identified as Jake, looked towards her smiling, "Sorry Cruz!" Before quickly getting back on and rushing by, faster than before. A single thought ran through his mind as he rode down the hallway at the speed of light, 'I'm late, I'm late, I'm late'. Like the white rabbit in Alice In Wonderland, he didn't care and didn't notice what was going on around him, as long as he could get to class on time, he could care less.

Much to his disappointment, the late bell rang just as he got close to his 1st period, a tall man in an outfit a therapist would wear grabbing him by the arm mid-ride. The skateboard once under Jake kept going until it knocked into a nearby wall, the man still holding Jake, "Jake Long, you'll be reporting to my office before you go to your first period, is that understood?"

Jake winced at the man's new seriousness he never possessed in the past, his tone much deeper than before, "Yes Principal Rotwood" Jake responded with a flat tone, heading towards the office.

On the opposite side of the same school, the girl from before, who was now known as Cruz, walked as she looked at her phone, not caring about how she was late. She was typing out a response to a text from her friend from summer camp, a small smile across her face before she bumped into somebody. She looked up to see her first period teacher, glaring at her as she smiled innocently. The old woman she was looking at was her least favorite teacher this year, who has done nothing but call her out for the past two days for her dyslexia; she hated Language Arts anyway, so she could honestly care less for Ms. Dodger.

"Cruz, please report to the Principal's office. Immediately." Cruz sighed, it was only the third day of her Sophomore year and she's already in trouble. The fifteen year old didn't look back before walking towards the office, phone still in hand, not even a reply coming from her mouth. Her sea foam green eyes examined her phone, the name 'Leo' appearing on the screen suddenly, her ringtone playing in the hallway. She hesitated before she decided she had to decline the call, putting her phone in her back pocket when she saw the door to the Principal's office in front of her. The door was all too familiar from the year before and the amount of times she's walked through it for multiple reasons, most being for a phone call home to Diana Prince, her mentor who she begrudgingly had to live with.

She cautiously opened the door to see Jake sitting in one of the chairs, his eyes attached to his phone. She sat in the seat next to him, Jake looking to her, his mouth opening as if he were about to speak. Just then Principal Rotwood opened the door to his office, slamming it shut and sitting at his desk. He glared at the two as he spoke venomously, "You two were nothing but trouble last year, and I would hate to have to deal with you two for a whole nother year, especially with the fact that one of the two of you, and possibly the both of you, will be driving sometime this school year. That being said, your parental units and I have made a decision. You two will be attending Norrisville High School in Oklahoma for the rest of the school year." Cruz was surprised at how blunt he was telling the news, also shocked at the fact Diana agreed to that. Jake was angered at the nerve Rotwood had, sending them to another school only because he didn't want to deal with them. By the sound of it, Jake could only assume this was Rotwood's idea of a boarding school. "You are to get your belongings and go home immediately, are we clear?" Cruz nodded fearfully, Jake simply standing up and walking out without another word being spoken.

 ** _Cunningham Residence, 19:37, July 31st_**

Randy sat staring at his food in silence, toying with his spaghetti using his fork, his hood hiding his face. His mother and father looked at each other cautiously, his mother speaking in a sweetened voice, "Aren't you gonna eat, honey?" Randy didn't know the answer himself, he was still pretty sore from a fight from earlier in the day. He finally decided to nod his head, using his fork to pick up some of the spaghetti and quickly lifted it to his mouth. Every bite he took burned like hell, his jaw sore from one of the punches he wasn't able to dodge and his lip busted from another blow to the face. Randy quickly dropped the fork, swallowing the bit of spaghetti he had before slumping in his chair, changing his answer to a shake of the head.

His father looked concerned as he spoke, "Randy," He quickly looked to his wife, who gave a curt nod, then started again, "Randy, your mother and I made a decision," Randy's head raised slightly in interest, "We're moving back to L.A." Randy froze in his seat, memories flowing back from his birthplace that he'd only lived in the first five years of his life, his time there was miserable, always getting hurt by the older kids in his elementary school. "It's not safe for us to live here anymore." Silence refilled the room, hitting like a typhoon.

After a moment of complete silence, a puny voice came out of Randy's mouth, "What about Howard?" He muttered, his mother and father leaning in to hear what he said, "What about Howard?" He grumbled slightly louder this time, anger present in his voice.

"Randy, it's for your own good-" His mother spoke protectively, cut off by her teenaged son.

"My own good? We moved here for my own good, and now we're moving back to that hell hole?" Randy's voice came to a regular volume, pure rage flowing through his body. His mother and father were both slightly scared at this point in time; this wasn't their son, this wasn't the Randy they knew. Randy stood up from the table, head still down to hide his face from his parents. His mother stood up and followed him as he walked into the living room connected to the dining room, his father standing up as well.

"Randy please, you have to understand. We're doing this cause we love you," Randy didn't respond to his mother, only keep looking at the floor, "Randy?" His fists clenched in his hoodie pocket, gripping his ninja mask with a death grip. "Randy!" His mother moved his hood off his head and raised his head up, a gasp escaping her lips as she saw a horrible sight. Randy had a swollen shadow of purple, blue, and black surrounding his right eye, bruises of the same color on his jawline, a cut on his lips covered in blood.

Tears began to leak as they crossed over his red cheeks, his voice trembling as he spoke, "I-I can't leave mom, I won't leave" And with that, he headed for his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

 **Second chapter done. This is actually record time compared to other chapters, especially with this one passing over my usual 1,000 word goal. This chapter came out at about 3,000 words, which never usually happens for me. Things are progressing I guess, please tell me what you think by reviewing. I honestly think the writing is better in this one than the first one and I really wanna know your guys' opinions. See ya later.**


	3. Airports Are The Enemy

**I'm on fire with these chapters right now, well, in updating that is. Imma just let the Young Justice things start quickly, mostly because I wanna stay true to the timeline in it, since it has the specific dates and times anyways. Percy Jackson will be mentioned a good bit, but until the characters come in, it shouldn't be there much. According to the timeline, the mission closest to this day is on August 3rd, the Schooled episode. I will remain true to the timeline as much as possible, but depending on how many go on in a certain amount of time, I may skip some episodes. _If there are certain episodes you wanna make sure stay in it, PM them to me, please._ Also, since Cruz was originally made after what I wanted to be as a kid, I'll have her like the same stuff as me, so if you guys get confused that she listens to Broadway musicals, that's because I do now. **

_**NYC Airport, 03:14, August 2nd**_

Cruz sat impatiently in the airport next to Diana at gate 46, tapping her foot on the floor repeatedly. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, wearing a white tank top, grey sweatpants, and pair of slip-on shoes that she'll take off the second she sits down. She took a quick glance over to Diana as she spoke to Bruce on the phone, who ended the call as quickly as she had answered it. Diana looked over to Cruz to see her looking back, her whole leg twitching up and down in impatience. Diana noticed this as the younger girl's ADHD taking over, slowly but surely making it's way to her whole body. She cleared her throat, "Bruce sent you the location of the zeta beams in Oklahoma for your next mission briefing."

The demigod smiled at this information, "When's the next one?" Her face lit up like a dog when it's owner said the word 'walk'. At this moment, Diana could swear if Cruz had a tail, it would be wagging faster than Wally could run.

Diana smiled at her enthusiasm, chuckling to herself as she responded, "You'll be messaged when the next one is, whether it's an hour after you land or a month later." Cruz silently hoped it wasn't a month later, she was getting excited with the idea of missions close to each other, it gave her something to do. These missions let Cruz take out her emotions and practice for quests and fights with her brother every now and then, but with the fights and quests, they don't come around often. Those were more of an annual occurrence, missions were nearly once a week, an adrenaline booster if you will.

"It won't be a month later, right? Cause the last mission was on July 22nd, and I already want to go on another." Cruz pouted.

"I doubt it will be that long, the most you get off is usually around two weeks at the most." Cruz quickly took note of that in her head; it had already been 11 days, she has to have a mission sometime in the near future. Cruz's eyes began to wander about the airport, landing on a certain American Dragon. Cruz smiled as she waved Jake over into her direction, Diana looking at her as if she were insane. Well, she probably was, but that was despite the point.

Jake walked over, surprisingly wearing the same clothes he usually does, a yawn quickly overcoming the young dragon. "Hey Cruz, hey Diana," He took the empty seat next to Cruz, sinking into the seat in exhaustion.

"Where are your parents, Jake?" Diana questioned, "Didn't they want to say goodbye?" The daughter of Zeus was confused to see the boy without parents; they weren't gonna see their son for months on months, yet they weren't there.

"They already did, I just got here after a good hour long rant from my Gramps." The daughter of Zeus and her unclaimed protegé quickly noticed a grey pet carrier on the floor by Jake's feet, a Chinese Shar Pei sleeping on a fluffy blanket within it. Cruz's eyebrow raised at the sight of the chubby dog, she _never_ saw that dog at Jake's house, let alone near Jake before today. She opened her mouth to speak before she noticed the plane was boarding first class, which she found out a bit earlier was surprisingly where they were gonna be.

Cruz stood up and took Diana into a tight hug, as if she wasn't gonna see her in a little over 12 hours. Diana looked a bit surprised at this, a look of shock spreading over her face before hugging back, a smile spreading over her face. When they parted, Jake and Cruz grabbed their belongings, Jake being extra careful with the dog, and headed for the boarding area, tickets in hand.

Alex Russo was getting a bit rowdy as she blocked out her parents rant to see people boarding the plane. Harper was listening intently as the rest of the Russo family warned Alex of her magic usage when at her new school, "-remember to hide your wand better than you have been, your boot isn't that logical of a hiding place. Also, make sure you teleport home once a week for some magic lessons, you're gonna need them desperately-" Jerry Russo was cut off by his only daughter, who obviously wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah, yeah, I gotta go," Her mother walked up and hugged her daughter tightly, kissing her forehead before letting her husband do the same. "Bye guys, love you." As Alex and Harper walked away with their suitcases, Harper couldn't help but notice Alex's tone when she told her family, 'Love you'. Harper felt as if it wasn't genuine as she boarded the plane, Alex remaining silent as she sat in a seat next to a girl with turquoise hair.

"Hi, I'm Cruz," Alex looked to the girl, a curious look on her face before she hesitantly spoke,

"I'm Alex, nice to meet you" As silence spread across the two girls, Cruz took out her phone and put her earbuds in, letting the sound of Hamilton fill her ears as Alex took out her phone and ignored the girl next to her.

 _ **Delta Airlines, Plane 792, August 1st, 01:47**_

Star absentmindedly looked out the strangely small window of the plane, Marco next to her, earbuds in his ears. In Star's eyes, it was strange to be flying and for her to not be in charge, for her to be but a passenger on this airplane ride that lasted hours. As the plane prepared for it's decent, Star couldn't be more thankful it was almost over. The past 3 to 4 hours have been nothing but torture for the young girl, all she wished was that the school never provided them airplane tickets, if they didn't, Star could have just teleported her and Marco there, but apparently, that wasn't proper and is considered rude in this dimension. Who knew?

After they landed, Star couldn't help but to tap her foot impatiently as they sat for what felt like a whole nother hour doing nothing. "What's taking so long to get off?" Star groaned, looking towards Marco as he pulled out one of his apple earbuds.

"Other people have to get off first, then we go." Marco chuckled at Star's annoyed look on her face, her eyes dull from lack of sleep. "Why didn't you sleep on the plane ride?"

Star yawned before she replied, "I didn't feel comfortable doing that," She sighed, "Why couldn't I just teleport us here?"

"First of all, you don't know the exact location yet, I didn't want you accidentally sending us to Japan again-" Star cut him off abruptly,

"That only happened four times, Marco! Let it go!" Star spoke recklessly, saying her last statement jokingly, yet still serious at the same time.

"-Second of all, it would be kinda rude since the school paid for our tickets, plane tickets aren't cheap, Star." Marco replied looking at the blonde princess as she slumped back in her seat. He smiled faintly, standing up as their part of the plane was finally released, Star immediately gathering her stuff and getting off.

 _ **Norrisville Airport, August 3rd, 08:18**_

Marinette was shaken awake by the young Agreste who sat next to her, his shoulder currently being used as her pillow. "Mari, were here" She could hear a deep, soothing voice as her eyes slowly fluttered open to see an angel, melting as she looked into the emerald eyes of her beholder. As her vision cleared more, she could see the familiar face of Adrien Agreste, her face turning a crimson red as she began to try to coherently respond.

"I-uh-eh-!" Marinette stuttered before Adrien rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing Mari from the arm to bring her to her feet. Marinette glanced at Alya and Nino, who both were snickering at the two, Mari finally gathering the courage to glare back at them. Alya smiled and shrugged back, Nino actually fearful of the ravenette. Marinette got her stuff and straighten back up to see Adrien staring into her eyes, Marinette's heart quickly beating faster in pace.

Adrien moved into the aisle, leaving room for Marinette to go in front of him, "Ladies first," She smiled lovingly at the blonde as she stepped in front of him, staring at him as she walked backwards in the plane aisle, not paying attention to what was in front of her, she slightly tripped on one of the legs of the chairs, quickly catching herself, smiling in embarrassment, and then turning around to see in front of her, walking faster than before.

When she was finally off, Marinette worked as hard as she possibly could to hide her face, as it was flushed in embarrassment. Alya smirked at the look of her best friend before quickly covering for her, "Welcome to America, guys!" The group gasped at the view. The airport was made mostly of a glass dome-like ceiling that went from the ceilings to the ground, sunlight shimmering through it. The signs over them were in English, the sound of English words buzzing through the warm air. The four were certainly not used to the language like this; sure they could make out most words and speak somewhat fluently, but now they wondered how they would hold up at this American school, especially with the country oriented holidays.

Marinette could spot a pair of teenage boys coming from another landing, one who looked similar to Nino, with the same glasses, skin, and similar outfit choice, and another that looked like Marinette, well, if she were a teenage boy. The boy had her bluebell eyes, along with her ravenette hair, but in a short, messy fashion on his head. The boys had their carry-on's in their possession, a small, light blue suitcase by the ravens foot, and a large, hunter green duffel bag in the hands of Nino's doppleganger.

Daniel Fenton yawned as he and one of his best friends, Tucker Foley, exited from gate 78 into the Norrisville Airport. Danny had slept throughout all the plane trip, meaning he only woke up a good fifteen minutes ago. Tucker stayed up on his PDA, laptop, tablet, and phone the whole ride, occasionally recording Danny as he snored in his sleep and sending the video Sam's way. "Where do we go now?" Danny questioned, looking toward Tucker for an answer.

"The school sent an escort to pick us up along with a few others from different flights, so look for a sign, I guess." Danny sighed, he did not want to spend his time looking around for a sign with his name among a bunch of strangers names, but began walking anyway.

From a distance, Danny could see a group of four people near a gate that seemed to have recently gotten out. In the quartet were two boys and two girls, all of which seemed foreign. One girl had tan skin with medium length brown to orange ombre hair, glasses resting on her nose. The other girl looked like Danny, well, if he was a girl. She had his icy blue eyes and raven hair, put into low pigtails on each side of her face, a very pink outfit on her body. The boys with them were both tall compared to their friends, towering over them tremendously. The first boy that caught Danny's eye looked exactly like Tucker, the other with blonde hair and green eyes. Each had their respected luggage, all of them heading towards two men with a large, white sign with what looked like multiple names on it.

Danny and Tucker headed towards them as well, seeing the names 'Daniel Fenton, Tucker Foley, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Alya Cesaire, Nino Lahiffe, Maximus Thunderman, Phoebe Thunderman, and Cherry Seinfeld' listed. A group of three people were already there, two who looked similar to each other, and another with short blonde hair who could easily be the other blonde's sister. He assumed the two were Maximus and Phoebe, the girl however, could've been any girl on that list. Danny and tucker shared a quick glance before completely getting to the men, quickly being accompanied to their ride along with the other seven teens.

 **And there we are, sorry in the end it took a bit long to get it completely out, I'm working on it. Having to do so many point of views at once is kinda getting on my nerves, but thankfully in the next chapter, everyone will be in the same school, so I will rarely have to go from one state to another. Hope you guys like this better than the original, if it wasn't already obvious, I'm working a lot harder on this version than the original, and I'm pretty proud of that. See you guys in the next one!**


	4. Dorm Sweet Dorm

**This chapter will be centered around Alex and Cruz, however I am unsure if only this chapter will do that. I will most definitely go by pairs based on dorm pairings and whose sharing a dorm together. It's easy for me to write in that sort of format.**

 _ **Norrisville High, August 3rd, 11:57**_

Alex Russo didn't know if she enjoyed her roommates presence. If Alex knew the girl she sat next to on the plane was gonna be sleeping in the same room as her, she would've actually attempted some conversation. At the moment, Alex was getting ready to go out of the dorm and meet up with Harper, and her roommate, Cruz, was _still_ sound asleep. Cruz had slept through breakfast, lunch, and in a couple of hours, dinner. Now don't get anything wrong, Alexandra Margarita Russo has never been a morning person, but the latest she seemed to be able to sleep at this time of year was eight AM, and the fact her new roommate could sleep until noon astounded her. Just as she was about to leave their dorm, a ringtone played throughout the room, the sound bouncing off the lot of boxes in the corner of the room, showing just how lazy the two were when it came to unpacking.

Her turquoise haired roommate sat up in her bed, her hair knotted and spread in all directions. Sleeping beauty yawned as she picked up her phone, acknowledging her caller, "Hello?" A silence filled the room as the young girl listened to her caller, nodding off as she held back from falling asleep. Alex paid close attention to this, remembering the coffee machine that was pre-set on the mini-kitchen's counter. The room in itself was set up like a hotel suite, coming along with a mini fridge, two king sized beds, a small dining room table with four chairs, two closets, a flat screen TV, two couches, and one bathroom, along with some other small things for their convenience. Alex waited patiently for the girl to get off her phone, wishing she could use her wand to speed things up without suspicion. Cruz hung up, setting her phone on her nightstand as she stood up and headed for her pile of boxes, bringing out some clothes as she silently told herself to put stuff away when she got back.

Alex cleared her throat, bringing Cruz's attention to her black haired roommate, "We gotta coffee machine if you want some coffee, you look pretty tired." Alex had no clue why she seemed to care, and she had no intentions on finding out why.

Cruz smiled at the thought,"Thanks, I'm gonna need it to live for the rest of the day." Alex chuckled, grabbing her over-the-shoulder brown purse, "You look ready to go somewhere," Cruz stood up, placing her clothes on the bed before moving most of the boxes as she looked for her body products, "Where you off to?"

Alex turned the knob on the door, "Just to see my friend who came with us, and if she forces me to, meet other people"

Cruz giggled, "Ugh, the struggle of being forced into social interaction!" She put the back of her hand on her forehead, feigning a dramatic look.

"You got that right," Alex went through the door, "I'll be back later."

Cruz sighed, "I probably won't be back for a long time, but I'll bring some junk food if ya want."

Alex smirked, "I like what you're thinking, can you bring back some gum, Dr. Pepper, and some Funyuns? I should be able to get the rest." Cruz simply put her right thumb up, "Nice, see ya later." Alex shut the door behind her, leaving Cruz in the room by herself.

Cruz listened carefully to the footsteps as they moved away, and as soon as they were entirely gone, picked up her phone and recalled her previous caller. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Rob, sorry about early, my roommate was still here. Do you think we'll have a mission today?" Cruz excitedly spoke, a hopeful gleam in her eyes shining.

 _"I'm not sure, but you need to come to Mount Justice for training pronto. Canary's hosting it today."_ A good friend of hers, Robin, AKA Dick Grayson, spoke to her on the phone. As he spoke, Cruz walked toward the coffee machine and pulled out a plastic, portable coffee cup, placing it under the dispenser.

"I'll have time to get dressed and shower, right?" Cruz questioned, Robin chuckling on the other line, causing her to frown as she put a keurig cup into the slot, closing it up and letting her coffee brew.

 _"Not unless you shower at the Mountain, sorry. We're pretty short on time."_ Cruz sighed, said her goodbyes, and hung up on the boy wonder.

Cruz groaned, "I really have to shower at the Mountain? This is gonna suck," She spoke to herself, quickly changing into a pair of skinny jeans, a simple purple v-neck, and a pair of black and white vans. She grabbed her monster-proof iPhone 6 from her nightstand, putting it in her back pocket. She headed to her empty closet and took out her black duffel bag, a pair of sunglasses, a black hoodie, her uniform, and a Fenton thermos tucked inside, as well as some lotion, perfume, make-up, deodorant, and lip balm. She zipped it up and threw it over her shoulder, taking her coffee from under the dispenser and grabbing some creamer and sugar and pouring a little of each in. Cruz took a quick sip, as if to test it, than walked towards the door, coffee in hand, and left her dorm.

As she walked down the outdoor pathways in the dormitories, she saw a familiar face walking towards her, his black hair blowing in the wind as he ran towards her. "Danny, is that you?" She questioned, picking up her pace as she got closer and closer to her supposed step-brother. When she could finally see the face of her brother, she dropped her duffel bag on the floor and broke into a run, tackling poor Danny in a tight hug. "Danny!"

"Cruz? You go here?" He hugged back his little sister, towering over her short figure. Before he could get back the obvious answer, he looked behind her to see the duffel bag she had let fall to the floor. "What's with the bag?" Cruz's smile fell quickly, but she easily replaced it with a fake new one, walking back to her bag and picking it up. She opened it a quarter of the way, taking out the Fenton thermos and making sure nothing else in it could be seen.

"I always keep it with me, and I'm off to see some friends of mine, so I'm bringing some games." She secretly hoped Danny wouldn't have any more questions, getting an idea, "Well I don't wanna be late, I'll see you later bro." With one last quick hug, Cruz put the thermos back in her bag and zipped it up, throwing it back over her shoulder and made her way to the nearest alley.

 _ **Norrisville High Cafeteria, 12:12**_

Alex made her way into the schools cafeteria, soon to be overwhelmed by the amount of people in the room. Each table was filled to the brim, the lunch tables each with ten seats circled around the table. It seemed that everybody was eating lunch, which looked to be cheese pizza with a side of fries. Alex looked around aimlessly as she wondered where Harper could be, finally, a hand raised in the air, waving around to tell Alex to come to it. Alex deduced this was Harper as she walked toward the table, Harper in the midst of a conversation with a girl with black hair and blue eyes, her hair in two low pigtails. Across the table sat a girl with tan skin and mid length brown to orange hair, wearing an orange plaid shirt. The tan girl seemed to be silent to herself as the other two talked, so Alex decided to sit next to her.

"Alex, there you are! I'd like you to meet Marinette and," Harper spoke to Alex, hesitant when it came to telling her the tan girls name, "I'm so sorry, what's your name again?"

"It's Alya, nice to meet ya girl." Alya looked as if she were one of those very talkative girls, the one who always helped her friends till no end, but she stayed silent as Harper and Marinette talked.

"Marinette's my roommate, and she likes fashion too!" Harper smiled brightly as she spoke of her new friend, Alya sighing beside Alex. The two girls broke into a conversation about their works, Alex believing she couldn't hear herself think anymore.

"Alya, who's your roommate?" Alex asked, Alya looking towards her. Alex could tell how lonely the girl was, and she'd admit it too, Alex was feeling the same way at the moment.

"Principal Slimovitz says she hasn't arrived yet, but he also said she should be here two weeks into the school year." Alya finally seemed to be a bit happier, since now she was being acknowledged. Though, every other moment, she would look back at Marinette. Alex could tell there was a reason for this, and she deduced the two had a connection to each other somehow.

Alex couldn't tell whether or not if she should bring it up or not, it seemed that Alya didn't really want to talk about it. Finally, Marinette brought herself into the conversation, "Harper and I are heading back to our dorm, want to come with?" The girl spoke in broken English, a French accent present in her voice, however, not in Alya's voice.

Alya was about to reply back, until Alex replied for her, "We're good, I still have to get some stuff while I'm out for the dorm, and I was kinda hoping Alya would come with...?"

Alex turned back to Alya to see a surprised expression on the girls face, which quickly broke into a smirk, "Of course, girl! Where to first?" Alex smiled along with her, throwing her arm around the slightly taller girls shoulders.

 _ **Town of Norrisville, 14:58**_

After Harper and Marinette left, Alex and Alya headed for the streets of Norrisville. For no apparent reason, the streets were clear of people and empty of cars. It was as if the school was the only area in the whole town that had residents in it, the rest completely vacant of human life. As the two walked down the empty streets of their new home, they could see debris on almost everything. Broken planks of wood scattered among the streets, torn fabric hanging from poles, graffiti staining broken brick walls, crumbled stone and shattered glass at their feet, and water, tons of it. "What happened here?" Alex muttered to herself under her breath. The young wizard wished she could just use her magic and clean it all up, but that would not only let Alya know of her magic, but would also raise suspicion throughout the small town.

"The town has a hero called the Norrisville Ninja from what I've heard," Alya spoke to no one specifically, "When he has to fight someone, things get pretty dangerous and messy. It looks like the town has given up on cleaning his mess." Alex could easily understand that. If somebody made her room a mess, she might have cleaned it once, but over and over again, what's the point then? It's bound to get messy again. She barely cleans her room at all, over and over again? She wouldn't even try.

"Our town has heroes, but one of them has the power to reset things to the way they were before, so it's not that big of a deal. I can see why that power is helpful." Alya had seen many fights between Ladybug and Chat Noir an akumatized villains, all of them ended with the words 'Miraculous Ladybug'. Those words alone keep Paris in order after a destructive fight, and those words were definitely needed now.

The two walked to a building with the sign 'Publix' displayed, it looked to be a grocery store. The girls shared a quick glance with each other before walking towards it, the door automatically sliding open. "It seems to be open," Alex spoke aloud, looking back to Alya. In all honesty, Alex was shocked. Just five seconds ago, she had the feeling a person would get in the apocalypse, now, she was ready to go grocery shopping.

Alya simply grabbed a shopping cart from their side and smirked, "So what do we need?"

 _ **Norrisville High, Dorm A-02, 20:32**_

Alex slammed her dorm door behind her and Alya, laughing along with Alya as she placed her shopping bags on the small dining room table. She snorted at the memory she was telling her new friend, "You should have seen my brothers face! Best. Prank. Ever." Alex attempted to catch her breath, slapping her hand on the table in a fit of laughter. The laughter died down and ended with a chorused sigh between the two, both quickly breaking back into smiles.

"You do know we have a nightly curfew to be back in dorms by 9:30pm on school nights, right? We kinda need to work on it, girl." Alya smiled, Alex looking at the empty bed of her roommate. She frowned slightly, when was she going to be back? Alya noticed the look on her face and immediately spoke up, "What's wrong?"

"My roommate, I was hoping you two could meet, but she isn't back yet." Alex sighed, looking back to Alya, "She said she might not be back for a good amount of time, but I didn't think she meant past 10:30."

Alya opened one of the plastic shopping bags and opened both the mini-fridge and an empty cabinet over the small counter. As she grabbed a large pack of ramen noodles, she replied, "What's her name? What's she like?"

Alex let her hand rake through her black hair as she was soon lost in thought, she barely knew the girl. "Her name's Cruz, she has long turquoise dyed hair, similar colored eyes, and she's chill from what I know about her," Alex looked up to Alya as she sat down on the edge of her unmade bed, "But that's the thing, I barely know her. She's the girl I'll be living with for a huge amount of time, yet I barely know her."

Alya took a box of cereal out of one of the bags, placing it next to the ramen she put away, "Well with how you spent your own money on groceries, I'd say you'll probably be the more hands-on person in the dorm." Alex snorted almost immediately bursting into laughter, catching Alya's attention, "What's so funny?"

"It's all junk food I got with emergency money my dad gave me, plus, the moment we walked into the dorm together, she took some cleaning supplies she found in the bathroom and cleaned the place top to bottom." Alex couldn't help but laugh, her? Responsible? That idea's hilarious to her.

Alya finished up putting the groceries away, yawning before heading over to the latino and hugging her goodnight, "I better head to my dorm and get some sleep," As the two separated from the hug, Alya pointed at Alex with a finger gun, "Same time tomorrow?"

"Definitely, but maybe a different table for the time being. Harper gets a bit excited when she meets new people, things should calm down in a day or two." Alex reasoned with her new friend, Alya nodding back and heading toward the door, "Night Alya"

"Goodnight Alex"

 **Another chapter, yay! I hate begging for reviews, but man, feedback is so helpful. Tell me your thoughts on this, I think it's doing pretty good so far.**


End file.
